SpiderMan meets Harry Potter
by Magmaheat
Summary: SpiderMan comes to britain to find his two worst enemies, where he meets Harry Potter and his friends. also has other Superheroes and villains popping up later in the story. a bit of RHr, too. pre-DH and pre-One More Day. Takes place during 7th year. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of the characters are owned by me. all Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling and all Spider-Man characters are owned by Marvel

* * *

_**Peter Parker's (Spider-Man's) POV**_

_ah! _Peter thought as he made his way through the terminal of the London Heathrow airport. _Nothing better than going to jolly ol' England to find a couple of my most beloved foes._ Peter Parker, who to the world is Spider-Man, decided to take the seven and a half hour flight down to the UK in an attempt to locate his two worst enemies, Venom and Carnage. They were supposedly spotted causing some havoc on some London street corner a few days ago, and as a result, Peter's boss, J. Jonah Jameson, decided to send his best photographer overseas to get photographs. What Jolly Jonah didn't know was that where ever Peter Parker goes, Spidey follows with him. Good thing, too, because these guys will have a lot of trouble on their hands if Brock and Kasady aren't caught.

_There is one thing that baffles me, though_. Peter thought to himself as he stepped outside the doors of the airport and into the world outside. what on earth brought them to the UK in the first place? They clearly weren't there to take a vacation. After all, the image of Venom and Carnage taking photos of themselves in front of Big Ben could make even the most straight faced person laugh. _Well, crazier things have happened_.

Peter approached the road, attempting to wave down a taxi. No luck.

_you can't even get decent transportation around here._ Peter thought. He then ran into an alley. _Well, I was going to save this for later, but I guess I'm just gonna have to do it the old fashioned way._ Peter got into his Spider-Man costume, and swung off through the streets of Britain. He did this for about an hour getting used to his surroundings. He figured he might as well since he'd be here for a while. He had only ever been in London once in the past, and that was for little more than a day. It was before... well... before something that he would rather not think about happened. Needless to say, he lacked knowledge of the place, and scoping everything out from higher up was a good start.

while he was on his little hike through the city, he soon came across an odd group of four people wearing funny looking masks. They kind of looked like Doctor Doom impersonators, only without the vibrant green colors. he wondered what was going on, and decided to listen in on there conversation, landing on top of a nearby rooftop and crawling down the wall as quietly as possible.

"What are the Dark Lord's orders, Severus?" one of the men had said.

"He wants us to be ready for battle." The supposed leader, Severus, replied.

"But what about Potter?" proclaimed a voice of a woman. from behind which mask it was coming from, Peter could not tell. "Now that Dumbledore's out of the way, we could easily kill the boy."

"The Dark Lord wants to kill Harry himself. But he wants us to take care of Harry's friends, so they don't get in the way."

"Ah, yes." one of the others, who sounded much younger than the other two voices, replied. "Weasley and Granger. The blood traitor and the mudblood. I'd like to take care of those two, myself."

"Don't be so smug, Draco." the woman responded. "Harry and his friends are tougher than they look, that is why we need to take caution.

"Oh, _please_! Harry's two 'pals' are too blind to notice their feelings for each other, let alone spot us pointing wands at them!" Draco replied.

"Don't be so naive, Draco." The woman said. "they are more than capable! You must take caution" then the woman turned to Severus. "And the Aurors?" she asked. "How are we going to fight them off?"

"Don't worry about that." Severus replied. "We have the two Americans to deal with that."

"You mean those _m__uggles?_" The woman said. "What on earth can muggles do to protect us. and why out of all people, would Voldemort ask them to help us!"

"Because they have..." Severus paused for a second, then went back to speaking, "..._Special _qualities for the job. plus it was I who suggested Voldemort become their allies. they are more capable than you know. Now we must separate, and meet up later for our first attack." and with that, Severus, the woman, and Draco left, leaving one man, the only one that didn't speak, to go in the opposite direction. Peter was confused. who was this 'Potter'? And what did Draco mean when he referred to 'Weasley' and 'Granger' as a 'bloodtraiter and mudblood'? And what the heck is a 'muggle'? sounded like a breed of dog to Peter. Oh, and then there was the 'dark lord.' _I'm going to guess not Darth Vader. _Peter thought to himself

And were those two 'muggles' Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady, also known as Venom and Carnage? Could that be the whole reason they're here? Well, whatever this was, Peter felt he had to investigate it. skidding across the wall he was on, Peter made his way over to the man, who had been taking his time walking down the alley path. then shootingt a web at the man, he reeled him upwards.

the man screeched as Peter webbed him to the wall, and revealed himself.

when the man looked directly at him, Peter responded with, "Hi there!"

The man screamed.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, buddy." Peter cut in. "I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just taking you in for some questions."

"You're not going to get anything out of me!" The man shouted.

"all right, all right." Peter muttered. "Then I guess i'll keep you webbed up on this nice comfy wall. Of course, it dissolves in about an hour, so you'll go SPLAT on the sidewalk."

"Wait, Wait! I changed my mind!" the man panicked even more. "I'll tell you EVERYTHING!"

"Now that's more like it." Peter said. "So, who's this potter guy, anyway? and why are you trying to kill him?"

"He's the chosen one!" the man replied. "He's the only one stopping Voldemort from completing his mission!"

"His mission, huh?" Peter said, amused. "What's his mission?"

"To destroy all you stupid muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors so that only us worthy purebloods are left!"

"Um... Okay... and what's this talk about muggles?" Peter asked, still unsure what any of this meant.

"It's what us wizards call non-magical humans!" the man replied. "Please! get me off this thing already!"

_Wizards?_ Peter thought. _this has to be a joke. _granted such a thing wasn't so far fetched. after all, Doctor Strange is supposedly a sorceror, but still, Pete never heard the word 'muggle' come out of that guy's mouth.

"Right." He stated, giving the man an incredulous look from underneath his mask. "So where is this 'Potter' at, now?"

"At the Burrow!" The man shouted. Peter had no idea what he meant.

"A burrow? you mean like where weasels live." Peter asked.

"Well, actually, it's 'Weasley' not 'weasel'." Responded the man, as he trembled. Peter face palmed himself, not suspecting the answer he was given.

_well, that answers who Weasley is. _Peter thought.

"Okay, where is the Burrow, then?" He asked.

"I don't know the exact location! I just remember the route!"

"Then I guess you're going to have to take me to it." Peter stated.

"No, I'm not!" the man replied.

"Oh, really?" Peter said, pulling off the man's silly mask. the man was really ugly looking. a bit rat-like actually. "Now that I know what you look like, I can always find and kill you."

"But you just said you don't kill!" the man said.

"That was just to calm you down." Peter lied. "Now I suggest you take me there if you want to live. is that a deal?" the man, who was now in utter fear, nodded his head. "Good!" Peter replied. he then grabbed the man, pulled him off the web, threw the man onto his shoulders, and jumped back down to the ground. Peter then put the man down and said, "Lead the way, rat boy!"

and so they went off.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I know it's short, but there'll be more very soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

_**Peter Parker (Spider-Man)'s POV**_

Peter and the man had finally reached the Burrow, a large house that looked like it was ready to fall down at any moment. Peter dragged rat boy behind the bushes as he noticed someone stepping out of the house. "So this is the Burrow, huh?" Peter whispered from under his Spider-Man mask. "How does it stay standing, anyway?"

"Magic." The man replied. Peter noticed that there were a lot of people coming in and out with great speed, most of them with red hair.

"Quite busy at the moment, aren't they?" Peter stated. "Why are they running around so much?"

"Something about a wedding, I believe." The man stated.

"A wedding, huh?" Peter muttered. "That explains everything. I remember my wedding. I was rushing to get there, and Mar..." But then Peter stopped himself, realizing that the man was standing next to him. he stopped mid-sentence.

_That was a close one._ Peter thought. _Next time, watch what you say, spidey._

"Well, anyway, I got to figure out how to get in there." Peter looked over to see the man walking away from him. He shot a web at the man's back, and yanked him back over.

"Hey! Let me go! You don't need me anymore!" The man stated.

"And let that goofy face of yours roam free? I don't think so!" Peter stated. And the next thing the man knew, he was tied to a tree by webs. Peter then used his webbing to blindfold the guy so he could change into his street clothes, and get away from the man without him seeing who Spider-Man really was. Had this been any other circumstances, Peter would have let the man go and put a spider tracer on him. however, Peter had very few web tracers on him, and if it was true that Venom and Carnage were with this Dark Lord guy, Peter couldn't risk them knowing that Spider-Man was here, which is exactly what his new pal might tell them. He couldn't give away his presence. at least not yet. "Now you wait here. I'll be back for you later." And with that, he made his way to the Burrow.

**_Harry Potter's POV_**

Harry sat in the living room of the Burrow, watching his two best friends bicker once more about god knows what. He wondered if they'd ever stop. That's all they had been doing since they got to the Burrow. He enjoyed his friends and all, but sometimes they were just overbearing, even for him. What makes it even worse is that Harry knew Ron and Hermione liked each other, he figured it for a while, now. And he knew now that they only ever bickered because they liked each other. but now Harry was just getting tired of all of it. he just didn't know how to explain that to them. so, once again, he was sitting there watching his two best friends argue.

"For heaven's sake, Ronald!" Hermione shouted, red in the face. "I was only asking you if I could borrow Pigwidgeon!"

"Well, I said no! You're just going to use him to send _Vicky_ a letter!" Ron stated, his face just about the same color as Hermione's. "I don't even know why you're still in contact with him! He's a prat!"

"Ron! You're being stupid! Viktor is NOT a prat!" Hermione replied. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but at that second, there was a knock at the door.

_Thank God!_ Harry thought, rushing towards the door the minute he heard it ring. "I'll get it!" He responded. Opening the door, Harry saw a man he didn't recognize stood at the door. he had short, brown hair, and hazel eyes. At least, Harry assumed it was hazel.

"Hi!" The man said, putting out his hands for Harry to shake.

"Hi." Harry said slowly, before carefully reaching out and shaking the man's hand.

"May I come in?" the man asked.

"Um, sure. I guess." Harry said in confusion.

"Great!" The man said, coming in and closing the door behind him. "Nice place you got, here."

"Uh huh." Harry stated, not knowing what else to say. _Who is this guy?_ Harry thought. "Um," Harry began, "sir? pardon me for asking, but... Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to state my name! The name's Peter Parker!" Harry heard Hermione gasp.

"You're the photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man, aren't you?" Hermione said.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." Peter stated.

"Spider... Who?" Ron asked.

"Spider-Man, Ron." Hermione answered. "He's a superhero."

"Oh, yeah! My dad's told me all about superheroes. they're those muggles with magical powers, that run around in funny tights. Am I right?" Ron said.

Harry heard Hermione whisper, "_Ron! Don't use the word muggle. Peter might not know what that is!_"

"Yeah." Peter answered, apparently not hearing what Hermione had whispered. "That's about right."

"What the bloody hell brings you here?" Ron asked.

"um..." Peter began, sounding as if he wasn't too sure, himself. "Well, you see... I'm here... uh...for... uh...the... wedding! Yeah, that's it!"

"Huh?" Ron said in confusion.

"Yeah," Peter said, "You see I'm the bride's, uh, distant cousin... and I've never actually met my cousin before. I mean, I've heard of her, but it wasn't until I heard about the wedding that I decided to see her."

"Right." Ron said, who didn't seem to believe it. "If you say so. but you're going to have to tell my parents about it."

"Okay." Peter replied. he then looked around. "Where are they?"

"Well, my mum's outside." Ron answered, guiding Peter there. "Now go tell her." When Peter was out of the room, Ron turned to look at Harry and Hermione. "Did either of you find that Peter guy to be a bit strange?"

"He was a bit odd." Harry agreed.

"Well, I think you guys aren't being fair." Hermione stated. "Peter seems to be a wonderful man. He's just shy, that's all."

"Awe, come now, Hermione!" Ron said. "You can't tell me that this Peter Porker guy... or whatever his name is, popping out of nowhere is normal!"

"Ron, he just told us that he's here to watch his distant cousin get married!" Hermione answered.

"But he said he never actually met his cousin!" Ron spat back. "Why would he see the wedding of a cousin he never really met!"

"Ron, just because you think it's weird doesn't mean it is!" Hermione replied. "If Peter wanted to see his cousin, Fleur get married, then don't go ballistic about it! Personally, I feel sorry for him that he has to be related to her."

"I still don't understand what you have against her." Ron muttered.

"Well, I don't understand what you have against Peter. So I guess we're even." Hermione replied.

"I don't have anything against him!" Ron said. "I just find his sudden appearance a little fishy." at that moment, Peter and Mrs. Weasley, walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in a fit of laughter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised at this.

"What's so funny, ?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley's laughter calmed down when she began to speak. "Oh nothing, Harry, Dear! Peter just told me a funny joke. He seems like a very sweet young man. oh by the way..." She looked over at Ron. "You don't mind if Peter shares a room with you and Harry for the next few days, do you, Ronald?"

Ron was ready to say something, when Harry cut in, "We don't mind, . We'd be glad to."

"Wonderful!" said, sounding pleased. "Ronald, could you please help Peter get settled.

"Fine." Ron said, sounding frustrated. "C'mon, Peter." He then led Peter upstairs.

while Harry watched Ron lead Peter up the stairs,he couldn't help but feel that Ron was more right than Hermione in this argument. There is something very strange about this Peter guy.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the second chapter, I hoped you liked it. There'll be more soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Peter Parker's POV**_

The red haired boy, who, Peter guessed, was named Ron, led Peter to his room. It was filled with posters of people with what looked like robes on; holding… brooms? _Very odd_. Peter thought.

"Well, this is my room." Ron said. "Feel free to look around." Though Ron told him he could do so, Peter didn't think the boy was too pleased to let him.

"You have a nice room, Ron… That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Ron replied.

"And if I'm presuming correctly, is your last name Weasley?"

"Yeah." Ron answered.

"And what are your two friends' names."

"Oh, they're Harry Potter and…" He paused for a second. "Hermione." Peter noticed a hint of longing in Ron's words. At that instant, Peter remembered what the masked boy named Draco, said:

"_Weasley and Granger are too blind to realize their feelings for each other, let alone us pointing wands at them."_

_So, Ron and Hermione are the mysterious 'Weasley' and 'Granger'!_ Peter thought. "Her last name doesn't happen to be Granger, does it?" Ron had a surprised look on his face.

"Yes! But how did you know that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Peter replied. "And what about your friend Harry? Is he in danger?"

"What makes you say he's in danger?" Ron asked, in shock.

"Well, doesn't he have some sort of Dark Lord chasing him around, or something? You know… Voldemort?" And for some reason after Peter said this, Ron winced. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing." Ron replied, uncomfortably. He then, slowly backed towards the door. "I think I should go help my mom with… Dinner."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Peter stated. Ron then rushed out of the room. _Dinner must be important to him._ Peter thought. _Anyway, I better check on the rat face before the webbing dissolves._

**_Harry Potter's POV_**

Harry was in the backyard of the Burrow helping Fred and George, who were staying at the Burrow for the wedding, Degnome the garden. At the same time, he had a lot of things on his mind. The horcruxes, Voldemort, the death eaters, Dumbledore's death, and, most of all, Ginny. He was still in love with her, even though he didn't want to admit it. he couldn't get her off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. but he just can't let himself love her until Voldemort's destroyed for good, though that may mean Harry might even die before he can get back together with her.

Harry wondered if anyone else besides him ever dealt with these kind of problems. and the weight of the matter increased after Ron found out that Harry dumped his sister. Ron didn't start talking to him again until last week.

"Harry!" Ron's voice came.

_Speaking of Ron._ Harry thought to himself. Harry turned to look at Ron who was running towards him.

"Yeah, Ron?" He said.

"Harry, listen. There's something really weird about this Parker guy!" Ron said.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Well, first off, he knew what Hermione's last name was before I even said it! Then he told me that you were in danger, and he even knew who He-who-must-not-be-named was!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And your point being?" Harry asked.

"Harry, He's a muggle!" Ron answered. "Muggles don't know who you-know-who is! And he said the actual name!"

"You mean Voldemort?" Ron winced when Harry said it.

"Yes." Ron replied.

"Well, maybe he knows about the wizarding world from Fleur." Harry said, thinking of the possibility.

"Harry! The guy told us that he was a distant cousin that Fleur never knew about! He's said he's never even _talked _to her!" Ron answered.

"Well, he could be a squib." Harry answered. "My neighbor, , was a squib, and she seemed to know a lot about the wizarding world."

"Maybe he is." Ron said. "But I doubt it."

"Well, then we better keep a close eye on him, for now." Harry replied.

"Well if it isn't our little brother." came Fred's voice from behind them.

"Why don't you come and help us degnome the backyard, Ickle Ronnikans." George said. Ron started to grumble.

"Fine." George said. "If you're going to be that way then I guess we're going to have to tell mum that you aren't helping us." Ron's face now had a look of frustration.

"Okay. I'll help! But don't expect me to do all your stupid chores. Ron walked over to a bush, to see if there were any gnomes in it. He shouted in surprise, falling backwards.

"Ron!" Harry said, running over to him. "What's the matter?" Fred and George came right behind Harry.

"There... There was... There was a..." Ron stuttered.

"There was a what, Ron?" Harry asked.

"A man!" Ron replied.

"A man?" Harry asked

"Yes!" Ron answered. "At least I think it was. His face, it... it was... blank!"

"Blank?" Fred said in disbelief.

"Yeah! He had no mouth, no ears, and I don't even think I saw a nose! All I saw were his eyes, and he looked angry! He... He had lines and circles all over his face, too!"

"I think Ron's finally lost it." George whispered to Fred.

"I have not lost it!" Ron replied. "I'm serious about this!" Harry went over to the bush and looked through it. He was expecting to see what Ron saw, but saw nothing, not even a gnome. maybe George was right. maybe Ron has lost it.

**_Peter Parker's POV_**

Peter was quietly hiding upon the tree that was behind the bush. He wanted to listen in on Harry and Ron's conversation and hadn't realized Ron was going to look behind the bush. For some reason, his spider sense didn't register. but he quickly climbed up the tree when Ron saw his face. Harry was the next to look behind the bush. after he looked, Harry turned around to look at Ron.

"There's no one there." Harry replied.

"But the guy was there a minute ago!" Ron said.

"I think you should go inside and rest, Ron."one of the red haired twins told him. "You must be tired or something."

"But I mean it, there really was a man there!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, Fred's right." Harry said. "You should go get some sleep."

"But...!" Ron began. but then he gave up and said, "Fine! I'll go." And with that, Ron walked towards the house.

"Poor Ron." The other twin said. "Must have it real rough, right now."

"Well, with all he's been going through the past year, George, I'm not surprised." Harry stated. "Trust me. he's had a real tough year. there was the whole Lavender fiasco, was ignored by Hermione for the longest time, not to mention she attached him with those canaries. He was under the spell of a love potion, was poisoned, And on top of all that, he had Prefect duties and quidditch practices to deal with! Plus, he had to put up with Slughorn liking everyone else but him."

"Yes." Fred said. "He's definitely had a tough year." then the three of them started walking back towards the house, talking. but Peter didn't get the rest of their conversation. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

_Wow!_ Peter thought, while climbing down the tree. _And I thought **I** had it bad. Poor kid. nobody believes what he saw, even though he's right. And he already has all that on his emotional baggage. It makes me wonder how troubled Harry's life might be. I wonder if it's better, or worse for him. Well, I better head to where that guy is, now. I've been wasting too much time._ and with that, Peter headed over in the direction of the tree.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. my next chapter might take longer to finish, with it being fall and everything, but don't worry. I'll try to get it in as soon as I can. Don't forget to review:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone. keep 'em coming. :)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Hermione Granger's POV**_

"Ron saw what!" Hermione said in surprise. They were sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"He saw a man with a blank face." Harry answered. "I know it sounds weird, but that's what Ron saw."

She had never thought that this would happen. Ron has actually lost it! And she somehow felt it was her fault. Maybe he's finally cracked because she neglected him during the past year. Maybe she should have been nicer to him.

_Well, it's not like it was MY fault. It was HIS doing._ The part of Hermione's thoughts that felt Ron was immature, had said in her head.

_But he did it because he was upset. _The part of her that cared about Ron thought.

_But he kissed that awful Lavender right in front of me!_

_Well, he was DATING her._

_But I asked him to come to the slug club party with me! And we seemed to get along better after that! Then he had to go and screw it up! Why?_

_Because maybe he knows something about me that I've been keeping secret, and he's upset about it._

_Well, if he does, why did he have to snog that little git!_

_To get back at me._

_Get back at me for what, though?_

_Probably for going with Viktor to the Yule Ball._

_But that was two years ago!_

_But HE wanted to go with me!_

_He was too late._

_But I WANTED to go with Ron, as well!_

_Well, this still makes no sense. Why would he want to break my heart when that was two years ago?_

_Because I broke HIS heart._

_But it's not like he loved me, right?_

_Why not? I love him, Why can't he be in love with me?_ Hermione shook her head. What was she thinking? She wasn't in love with RON! They're just friends! Harry was watching Hermione, with a look of wonder on his face. "Uh, Hermione?" Harry said, while Hermione was in her long reverie. "You all right?" Hermione looked over at Harry, still a little dazed.

"I'm sorry, What did you say, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I said Ron saw a guy with a blank face." Harry replied.

"Where did he see this 'guy'?" Hermione asked.

"Behind the bushes." Harry answered. "I checked, myself. But no one was there, he also told us the guy only had angry eyes and lines on his face.

"That's very odd." Hermione said. She then started to worry. "Oh, Harry! I'm so worried about Ron! I feel like this was my fault that he's acting this way!"

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione. He's just had a tough year." Harry told her.

"But I think I'm one of the reasons he had a tough year!" Hermione replied.

"Well…" Harry began. "If you really think that, why don't you talk to him about it."

Hermione was surprised at Harry's answer. "Harry! Ron wouldn't understand! He'd just make fun of me!"

"I doubt he would, Hermione." Harry replied.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione said in shock. "He always does!"

"But that's only when you two bicker, which is, honestly, really annoying to be in the middle of, by the way. Maybe if you two try to have a normal conversation, for once, you will both be able to solve this problem."

Hermione was surprised that Harry could speak so boldly. She was ready to say something when Harry stopped her by putting his hand up.

"Wait!" Harry said. "I'm not finished! Now listen, I know that you and Ron have feelings for each other, and that's the only reason you guys bicker. It's to hide those feelings from everyone. And God knows how long you two were trying to hide it! But the thing is, the only people you were hiding it from was each other! You're both blind of your own feelings, while everyone else is noticing it! And it's starting to get _really_ annoying." Hermione stared at Harry in utter astonishment.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much." Harry answered, nodding. "And if there's one thing I remember Dumbledore telling me, it was that there's a worse thing than death, and that would be not to be loved by someone. And I'm telling this to you as a friend, but I think you definitely need Ron. That's just my opinion."

"Wow!" Hermione said in amazement. "I never knew you cared that much about it. How long have you had this on your mind."

"For a while, now." Harry replied. "I was planning to tell you guys that at the right time. Though I always thought I would've told Ron that, not you. He's the one who needs to be pushed, you aren't." Hermione smiled.

"You're right, Harry. I do need to have a word with him, don't I?"

"Yep." Harry answered.

"Well, it isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Well, you'll never know unless you do it." Harry replied.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said.

"No problem." Harry answered. Hermione got up from her seat and walked out of the room. She was still amazed at Harry's words. The way Harry said it reminded Hermione of Professor Dumbledore. She wondered if the aftermath of Dumbledore's death caused Harry to mature instantly, because she found Harry to be acting unusual. Though, at the moment she wasn't worrying too much about it. She just wanted to find Ron.

_**Peter Parker's POV**_

Peter ran to where he left the man. There weren't enough things to web onto around there, so he had to get to him by foot. He reached the tree and found the man sleeping, still tied to the tree. _Must be uncomfortable_. Peter thought. He quietly climbed the tree, and shot a web line at a branch, and slowly reeled himself toward the man below, upside-down. When his face was in level with the man's, Peter said from under his mask, rather loudly. "Hey again, Rat face!" the man woke with a start, then when he saw Peter staring at him, upside-down, He shouted.

"DEAR GOD!" The man cried, yanking his head back, and banging his head on the tree trunk.

"What?" Peter began. "Can't I say 'hi'?"

"NO!" The man shouted.

"Well, someone has a temper." Peter muttered.

"What do you want!" The man said.

"Just checking up on you." Peter replied, turning rightside up on his webline and landing on the ground. "Do anything fun while I was away?"

The man grumbled.

"Good to hear!" Peter stated. "Well, While you were all _tied up _with your business, I was chatting with the jolly ol' Weasleys and their good pals. And I honestly don't see what you and your little gang have against them. They're nice people. I found out a bit about them from Mr. Ronald Weasley. He's a great kid. Yah' know him?"

"Stupid kid." The man muttered. "I can still taste that gross rat tonic he shoved up my mouth."

_Did he just say Ron shoved a **rat tonic** up his mouth?_ Peter thought. "Rat tonic?" Peter said. "What do you mean by that?" The man widened his eyes.

"Nothing!" The man replied. But Peter didn't believe him.

"Somehow, I don't think you're being too truthful." Peter said, poking the man, accusingly. When he did this, a coin fell out of the man's pocket. Peter looked down at it, then picked it up. It had a date and a time of some sort on it, Peter continued to study it

"Say." Peter began. "What's this? Wizard money?" Only a few seconds after he said it, the coin burned his hand and he dropped it. "OW!" He yelped. He looked back down at it. The date on the coin was changing! "What just happened there." Peter replied, picking it back up. "And what does the date on this thing mean?"

"Oh no!" The man said. "I need to get out of these stupid rope things! LET ME GO!"

"What's the rush?" Peter asked. "Whatever it is, it couldn't be that important."

"Yes it is!" The man panicked. "The Dark Lord will _kill_ me if I'm not there!"

"Don't worry about it, tubby." Peter told him. "It's not like missing _one_ meeting with this 'Dark Lord' is the end of the world. So where's this place you need to be at?"

"I'll never tell!" The man stated. Peter got aggravated.

"Fine." He said. "But you'll regret not telling Me." the webbing then disintegrated, and before the man could even move, Peter tied the man back to the tree with a new batch of webs. "Well, the hour must be up, good thing I came here in time to put a new batch." He then started walking off. "Oh, and by the way," Peter called back, "don't think that in an hour, that will disintegrate, just like it just did. The webbing I made especially for you lasts ten times longer, which, if my calculations were correct, is a minimum of 10 hours. Bye!" and with that he left, with the coin in his hand.

_**Ron Weasley's POV**_

Ron sat in his room, lying on his bed. He was angry. Nobody believed what he saw. Not even Harry, his best friend believed what he saw! And he just knew that Harry had told Hermione what had happened.

He always does! And now she, too, will think he's mental! And it was all because of that guy with the blank face, whoever he was! Why didn't anybody ever take him seriously! This was just like the time he saw Sirius Black, (Harry's godfather who was thought to be a murderer, and turned out to be innocent, but is now dead), standing over him with a knife!

Everyone thought he was dreaming, until they actually discovered evidence. Why do people need evidence before they actually believe him! Why couldn't they believe him from the start! What he saw was real! He WASN'T going mental! At that moment, Hermione came into the room. "Ron?" She said. "Are you all right?"

Ron's heart leaped, though he didn't show it. _God I love her voice._ He thought. _Wait! What the bloody hell am I thinking! She's just my friend! That's all! Nothing else!_ But, somehow, he didn't believe what he thought.

"Yeah, 'Mione." Ron mumbled, sitting up on his bed. "I am. What do you want?"

"Ron…" Hermione said, closing the door behind her, and walking over to the window in Ron's Room, which was partially opened, and closed it. "We need to talk." She replied. Ron was confused at this, but then realized what this might be about.

"Harry didn't tell you about what I saw, did he?" Ron said.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Hermione replied. "Ron, I'm worried about you!"

_That's it. She thinks I'm mental!_ Ron thought. "Hermione! You don't need to worry about me!" he said. "I'm not mental!"

"I don't think you're mental." Hermione replied calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you worried about me!" He asked. "You think I'm mental! There's no other word to describe it! You, along with Harry and everyone else, think I'm seeing things! And I'm tired of it! And not even Harry, Who has seen the freakiest things, believes me!"

"Ron, please! Let me help you! I don't think you're mental! I just think that you've been going through a lot and it's been making you see things! Just, please, I want to help!" Hermione said, sounding upset.

"I'm NOT seeing things, Hermione! I really saw what I saw!" Ron replied.

"Ron. I can help you. Just, please, let me." Hermione said, quietly. Something caught Ron's eyes. It was a newspaper called the 'Daily Bugle' sitting on the pillow of his bed. _Must be Peter's_. Ron thought. Then he noticed the headline, which said **_'Spider-Man Foils Another Bank Robbery'_** and it had a picture with the guy with the blank face on it. _That's it!_

"Hermione, could you please just listen to me!" He began. "I swear I wasn't imagining the guy! I even have proof!" he then got up and headed to the end of the bed. He then walked over to Hermione and shoved the newspaper toward her. "That's the guy I saw! The one in the headline picture!" Hermione looked at it.

"Ron, That's Spider-Man." Hermione stated. "He isn't around here! He lives in New York City."

"But that's who I saw, Hermione!" Ron replied. "I swear I saw him." Hermione looked at him with pity written on her face.

Ron then looked behind Hermione's shoulder towards the window, and noticed the same guy he saw earlier poking his head up to look inside.

"There he is, right now!" Ron said, pointing towards the window. Hermione quickly turned around to see where Ron was pointing. But it was too late. The man had ducked his head away from the window and out of sight before Hermione could spot it. Hermione then looked back at Ron, looking even more sympathetic for him.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione began, moving towards Ron and hugging him. she sort of sounded like she was ready to cry. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" She then left the room in a rush, without saying another word. Ron stood there in awe. Once again, nobody else spotted what he saw. But he didn't care as much. Hermione's hug just left him to wonder.

* * *

A/N: Well that's Chapter 4. It took me a long time to write this one. And this story, as you have learned, will have other characters' point of views besides Harry's and Spider-Man's POV. And this is my longest chapter so far, I believe. I hope you liked it. More will come soon. Don't forget to review it:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Peter Parker's POV**

_Let's see here._ Peter thought, studying the coin. He was now sitting in Ron's room. Everyone else was downstairs, getting ready for supper. _There are definitely magical properties to this or something, My spider sense is telling me so._

_Then again, It could just be the fact that practically the whole atmosphere is magical. Which might be one of the reasons why Ron spotted me twice without my spider-sense going off. It was already going off in the first place, meaning it was a lot tougher to sense upcoming danger. If I remember what the so called 'Death eater' told me, this 'Burrow' is held up by magic, which means I'm in a lot of danger here. I better pay extra attention to my senses when I'm near this place; or else someone might spot me getting into my costume._

_Now, what does this stuff on this coin mean. I wish I knew somebody who could tell me what this coin is. Rat boy would never tell me if I asked._

At that moment, the girl named Hermione walked into the room. Peter quickly hid the coin as he noticed her. "Ron…" She then stopped in her tracks, and was surprised to only see Peter. "Oh… sorry. I thought Ron was in here. I wanted to ask him something. Do you know where he is?"

"No." Peter replied. "Sorry."

"Oh great." Hermione muttered.

"Is he all right?" Peter asked.

"Well, actually. He's been acting very odd, lately. He believes he saw Spider-Man." Hermione rolled her eyes after saying this.

"Hmm, very interesting." Peter stated, sounding as believable as he could. "I mean, it's not every day you see the famous web-slinger in the flesh."

"You do." Hermione replied. "I mean, there's always those pictures you take of him publicized every day."

"Yeah." Peter answered. "I guess you have a point."

"Speaking of which." Hermione said, walking over to Ron's bed and sitting down on it. "I've always found the mystery of how you get those pictures rather intriguing. How do you do it?"

Peter's stomach churned. He didn't feel like answering. Especially to an 18 year old girl. _Just great! _He thought. _This girl just HAS to know everything, doesn't she?_

"I just follow him around. That's all." Peter replied. _That should answer her question._ He thought. But Hermione seemed persistent

"But… I heard somewhere that Spider-Man has a sixth sense that warns him of danger." She said. "Wouldn't his senses warn him if you were following?"

_Wow! _Peter thought. _This girl's smart!_ "Well." Peter began. "Then wherever you heard this from, it's only a rumor. It might not be true."

"So you don't believe he does?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not!" Peter lied.

"What about the rumor that he received his powers from a spider bite?" Hermione asked.

"Don't look at me." Peter answered. "I'm just the photographer."

"But you must have some opinion." Hermione said.

"And I don't want to share it." Peter answered.

"What about Spider-Man being a menace?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" Peter began. "I don't want to share that opinion, either."

"Well, I don't think Spider-Man's a menace." Hermione answered. "He never actually committed a crime of any sort."

"You're right." Peter stated. "He hasn't."

"So what are you working on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Peter answered. He then decided to ask her something. "Say, Hermione. Do you know anything about enchanted coins?" Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"What makes you think I'd know." Hermione asked.

"Well, since you are all magical and everything, I just thought that maybe you'd know." Peter said. "Do you know anything about them."

"Actually, I do, to tell you the truth." Hermione responded. "As a matter of fact, I've made a few, myself."

"Really?" Peter said leaning on the chair he was sitting on. "Very impressive."

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"What did you need it for?"

"To communicate with friends about something."

"what would this 'something' be? A date of some sort?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered, a bit surprised by these sudden questions. "But, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Peter answered. At that moment, Ginny came in to the room.

"There you are, Hermione!" Ginny said. "I was looking all over for you!"

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking alarmed.

"It's Ron!" Ginny replied. "He's angry that nobody believes what he saw! And he rushed out of the house to find him! Now Harry's out there looking for him!"

"What?" Hermione cried. "But it's dangerous out there! They could get hurt! Or worse… killed! We have to go after them!" she quickly stood up, and started heading out of the room. "It was great talking to you, Mr. Parker." Hermione said.

"It was great talking to you, too, Hermione." Peter replied. _That Ron kid's really making it hard for me, isn't he? Well, I better join the search, I guess._

**Ron Weasley's POV**

Ron walked down the path leading away from the house and toward woods nearby. He had to find Spider-Man. _Everyone believes I'm losing it! Fine! I'll prove it to them that I am NOT losing it!_

"I KNOW YOU"RE HERE, SPIDER-MAN!" Ron shouted. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

At that moment, Ron heard a raspy, growling voice from behind one of the trees say, "Well look what we have here! A young man, venturing off on his own!" Ron quickly looked in the direction of the speaker. He saw a creature of some sort, who resembled the guy with no face, (Or 'Spider-Man', as he recalled the name on the article being.) But this creature wasn't him. It was colored black, unlike the guy he saw, and had a mouth with Sharp teeth pointing out like daggers. And it had a very large spider embroidered on his chest "And we know exactly what to do with him!" Ron panicked. He quickly turned and tried to run the other way, but he tripped over a tree trunk in the process, and landing flat on his face. He then turned his head to look back at the creature.

"Wh… Who are you?" Ron said in fear.

"WE call ourselves VENOM!" the creature stated.

_We?_ Ron thought. _Why did it just call itself we? Oh no! There isn't MORE of them, is there?_ Venom started to walk towards him. "It wasn't the smartest thing to go outside when we're around! Especially with this increasing hunger we're getting!"

_Oh, God!_ Ron thought. _This is it! It's going to kill me!_

**Harry Potter's POV**

"RON!" Harry shouted, going down a long path leading to the woods.

_He couldn't have gone far. _Harry thought.

"RON!" He shouted once again, entering the woods. "RON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry suddenly heard a growl from what sounded like some sort of creature. Harry looked around and noticed some black creature walking toward a familiar person. Harry went to get a closer look. The person the strange creature was walking towards was Ron! the look of fear was plastered on his face. "RON!" Harry accidentally shouted. The creature turned his attention away from Ron and toward Harry! _Oh crap_. Harry thought. The creature started towards Harry, growling.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted.

"Get out of here, Ron!" Harry called to him, while taking out his wand. "I'll deal with the creature! Just go get help!" Luckily, for Harry, Ron listened and headed back toward the burrow. Harry then pointed his wand toward the creature and shouted, "Stupefy!"

But to Harry's amazement, The creature absorbed the spell's blow. The creature did something that sounded almost like a laugh. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Harry thought.

**Hermione Granger's POV**

_Oh,_ Hermione thought. _Where could they be?_ "What direction did you say they headed in, Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny, who had come to help her find Harry and Ron.

"They headed down the pathway through the woods." Ginny answered. "Well, that's what I remember, at least."

"HERMIONE!" Came a familiar voice. Hermione and Ginny turned towards the direction the voice came from. It was Ron!

"RON!" Hermione shouted in relief, running towards him, and hugging him. "I was so worried about you!" She then looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"That's the reason I came back." Ron answered, panicking.

"Ron, What do you mean?" Ginny had stated, looking worried. Both Ron and Hermione put their attention on her.

"Harry's in trouble!" Ron replied.

"In trouble?" Hermione repeated.

"What do you mean he's in trouble, Ron?" Ginny asked. "He's not hurt, is he?"

"Not yet." Ron answered. "But he will be if we don't stop Venom!"

"Venom?" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"That's what it, or they, called themselves!"

"What do you mean by _they,_ Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron replied. "That's what it referred to itself as."

"Where is this _Venom_, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"In the woods. Harry's fighting him!" Ron answered.

"Oh no!" Ginny said. She then headed towards the woods. "We need to save him!"

"Ginny!" Ron said, grabbing her by the arm. "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Ginny replied.

"Ginny, your brother's right." Hermione replied. "This thing may really be dangerous!"

"Then what are we going to do? Let him die!"

"No." Hermione answered. "We just need to find some other way to get the creature away from Harry."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, a muffled voice that sounded somewhat familiar, but Hermione couldn't quite place it, said, "High-pitched sound frequencies!" They all turned around. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes! Was she really seeing what she thought she was seeing sticking to a nearby tree? Was it really _Spider-Man?_

"It's him!" Ron shouted. "It's the guy I saw! It's the Spider-Man!"

"Uh," Spider-Man replied, dropping off the tree trunk. "That would be Spider-Man, not '_the_ Spider-Man'." he walked over to them. "So this Harry guy you people are talking about is in the woods, fighting _Venom_?"

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"Well, he's definitely going to need some help." Spider-Man muttered

"Are you really _Spider-Man_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am, in fact, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

"Uh," Ron said in confusion. "You're the What'a, what, what Spider-Man?"

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? It's a title that I gave myself."

"Well, no offense, Spider-Man… But that's the dumbest title I've ever heard."

"Hey! I happen to like my title, thank you very much!" Spider-Man said.

"What did you mean when you said 'high-pitched sound frequencies'?" Hermione asked, ignoring this.

"That's Venom's weakness." Spider-Man answered. "And I hope you people will have a way of getting that, because that would help a lot. I need to go fight the monster."

**Ron Weasley's POV**

Ron watched Spider-Man leave in awe. _I **KNEW **I wasn't going crazy! _He thought. He then turned to look at Hermione and Ginny.

"Told ya'." He said. "And you guys didn't believe me!"

"Shh, Ron! I'm thinking!" Hermione said. "What could we use that has a high sound frequency?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is a bell, but we don't have one. kind of wish Harry kept that golden egg of his!" Ron said.

"Bell… bell." Hermione repeated. Her face then lightened. "Ron!"

"What?" Ron said, just waiting for her to correct his stupidity.

"You're a genius!" Hermione squealed, to Ron's surprise.

"I am?" Ron said in disbelief. "Since when!"

"Ron, we can conjure up a bell and ring it!"

"And where can we get a bell at?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron! We can use magic!" Hermione replied. "We learned this stuff for a reason!"

"Oh yeah!" Ron replied.

Hermione, then, took out her wand, and uttered the charm to conjure a bell appear. A small bell appeared in her hand.

"That's a bit small, wouldn't you think?" Ron said. "Can't really make a loud sound out of that."

"Your right, I can't." Hermione replied. "But if I put the Sonorus charm on it, it will!"

"And you're calling _me _a genius?" Ron said in disbelief. Hermione blushed at this comment.

_I seem to be the only guy who knows how to do that to her. _Ron thought to himself.

"Can we, please, get moving!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Hermione stated. "Yes. Let's go."

**Harry Potter's POV**

Harry kept running, and didn't look back. He had no idea where to run, or how to defeat this creature. All he knew was that this creature was immune to spells. How was anyone supposed to defeat him! After a few minutes of running away, Harry ended up tripping on a branch, and landing on his face.

"_Hunger!_" The creature said, in a grating voice. Harry quickly got back up and took out his wand, pointing it at the creature. He knew that there would be no point in hitting it with another spell. It'll just absorb it. But Harry couldn't think of anything else. _I need help!_ Harry thought to himself. And right after he thought this, someone dressed in red and blue jumped through the trees and at the creature.

"How ya' doin', Venom!" said the red and blue man. The person punched 'Venom' in the face.

"Spider-Man!" Venom shouted, grabbing Spider-Man, and throwing him backwards. Spider-Man hit into a tree, which collapsed with his impact.

"Thanks for the kind welcome." Spider-Man said in pain.

"I should have known you'd follow us!" Venom said.

"Well, I couldn't let you and your good buddy Carnage rampage the streets of London! That wouldn't be very superhero-like of me, now, would it!" Venom shot what looked like webbing out of his wrist, And Spider-Man quickly moved out of the way. Harry watched all this in awe.

_Is that really Spider-Man?_ He thought.

**Peter Parker's POV**

Peter quickly dodged the webbing. _That was a close one!_ He thought to himself. Peter then jumped at him and started throwing punches. Venom quickly knocked him off. Peter hit the ground, and suddenly found himself gasping for air.

"Haven't you fought us enough to learn that your strength alone can't stop us!" Venom shouted. Peter slowly got up and glanced around with his eyes only. He spotted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quietly going behind Venom.

_It's about time! _Peter thought.

"Yes, and there's also something else I know about you!" Peter said from under his mask. At that second, Hermione rang a small bell that she had in her hand, but it was louder than Peter expected. Peter covered his ears from the sound. He watched Venom. He started to screech in agony, and just as Peter expected, Venom ran off.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, running toward him. Hermione and Ron followed.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked in concern, as Ginny hugged him.

"I might've not been, if it wasn't for Spider-Man." Harry said.

"It was nothing." Peter said, from under the mask. "It's just my job. Anyway, I gotta get going. Have to look for more of those bad guys. Could be anywhere."

"What if we need you?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me. It's more likely that I'll need you guys. but I'll be around when you need me, I promise."

Peter then swung off. _What a day! _Peter thought to himself as he quickly headed back towards the Burrow.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 5. This one's long. Sorry it took so long to put it up. I'll try to make the next chapter a little faster. I know the whole bell thing was weird, but I couldn't find a spell in the Harry Potter books that made loud sounds except for maybe the Sonorus charm, and they used that as a microphone kind of spell in the books. But apart from that, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! ;)

a/n: to answer kwijybo's question. That statement about Hermione being twenty years younger than Peter was an exageration. But even so, I changed the sentence so there wouldn't be any more confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Harry Potter's POV**_

Harry sat in the Kitchen of the Burrow, eating pancakes. _Well,_ He thought. _Today's the big day. Bill and Fleur's wedding._ At that moment, Ron and Hermione came walking in, bickering as usual.

"Ron! It isn't a big deal!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes it is!" Ron stated. "What makes Krum think he can come here so unexpectedly!"

"He wanted to come to see the wedding! Just like Peter did!" Hermione answered.

"But Peter made more sense! He had no way of contacting us, because we don't even know him! AND he's related to Fleur, or so he says!"

"Krum's here?" Harry asked in confusion. Ron and Hermione ignored him.

"Honestly, Ronald! You need to start acting your age!" Hermione stated.

"I am acting my age!" Ron muttered. At that second, Peter came down the stairs, looking alarmed.

"Whoa, guys!" Peter asked. "What's going on!"

"They're doing their daily bickering contest." Harry joked. "Whoever shouts the loudest wins."

"Oh, really?" Peter said, joining along. "Who's winning?"

"Good question." Harry said, sniggering. "Not too sure. I think it's a tie."

"Shut up!" Both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Wow!" Peter said. "They have a bit of a temper, don't they?" Ron and Hermione ignored this as well, and continued to argue.

"Ron! It's none of your business if Viktor wants to come!" Hermione said angrily.

"It IS my business, Hermione! The wedding probably isn't the only thing on Krum's mind!"

"So, from what I'm getting out of this," Peter stated loudly, getting Ron and Hermione's attention. "You're talking about a guy who's either named Viktor Krum or Krum Viktor, unless you're referring to two different people. So if you don't mind me asking, who is he?"

"He's the pumpkin head who just arrived!" Ron shouted.

"Oh! So you're talking about the Great Pumpkin!" Peter joked, making Harry snicker. "Go on! You can continue the argument."

"Herm-o-ninny?" said that oh-so-familiar voice.

"Speaking of the great pumpkin," Harry whispered to Peter. "There's the chap, now." Peter held in a laugh. Hermione heard this and gave them a stern look.

"Yes, Viktor." Hermione asked, disgruntled.

"Vhat is the matter?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione lied. Viktor looked over at Peter.

"Who is he?" Viktor asked.

"The name's Peter Parker." Peter replied. "I'm from New York."

"I here it has a big apple. Is vat true?" Viktor asked.

"Um…" Peter began, looking over at Ron and Harry. Harry was trying hard not to laugh, while Ron stared menacingly at Viktor, muttering "stupid" Under his breath. "Uh… Well, actually, that's just a saying. They refer to New York City as the 'Big Apple'. It's not really a big apple." Peter said, politely.

"Vhy vould they call it a 'big apple', vhen it looks nothing like one?" Viktor asked.

"Nice question." Peter said, shrugging. "and I don't quite know. to be honest."

"Viktor, How about I show you around?" Hermione said.

"That vould be nice." Viktor said. And with that, Hermione left the house with Viktor.

"Not a very bright fella', is he?" Peter said, when they were gone.

"I'd say!" Ron stated. "Honestly!" He then started to imitate Viktor. "'I here vit has a big apple'! Even I know it's not really an apple! I seriously don't know what she sees in that guy!" Peter chuckled.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't shout at her at the loudest decibel." Peter stated.

"Decibel?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Oops, sorry. Using scientific terms. I meant that he isn't loud, like you tend to be."

"I'm not loud!" Ron shouted. he then quickly covered his mouth.

"You were saying…" Harry said.

"Okay, so I do tend to shout at her every once and a while, but she shouts at me!"

"Yes, but that's probably why Hermione hangs around with Viktor." Peter said. "You should ask her out. It's even obvious to ME that you like this girl. And I hardly know you! You need to win her over before it's too late, Ron!

"Just great!" Ron said in frustration. "A guy I barely know is telling me to get together with Hermione! Can you believe this, Harry?"

"Actually, Ron. Peter's right." Harry replied.

"Bloody hell!" Ron stated, walking away toward the steps. "You guys are mad! There's nothing going on between me and Hermione!"

"He can be really dense, sometimes!" Harry said in frustration. "I'm surprised after all that happened last year, he'd have figured it out by now. But no, they're still bickering."

"That tends to happen. It's normal in a relationship." Peter said.

"Yeah, but this has been going on for years now." Harry told him.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses, eventually." Peter said, sighing.

_I thought Hermione was going to tell Ron how she feels about him. _Harry thought to himself. _I guess she's holding it off until later._

* * *

A/N: Well there's Chapter 6. I think it's kind of short, but I've already kept you guys waiting long enough. I'm kind'a busy with school and everything, so it's pretty tough for me to type these chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll get Chapter 7 in as soon as I can. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Wedding**_

* * *

_**Ron Weasley's POV**_

Ron stood at the altar with the rest of the groomsmen, standing in between Harry and George. So far, the wedding was going very well. The ceremony was beautiful, not to mention the bride, and Bill was the happiest Ron had ever seen him, particularly after what happened to him in the battle at Hogwarts. And meanwhile, Ron felt honored that he was one of the groomsmen and from what he could tell, so was Harry, as he noticed. Ron also couldn't help but notice Harry glancing at Ginny every once in a while. He rolled his eyes.

_It was really dumb of him to break up with her. _Ron thought. He looked around the room, and saw Hermione, seated in between Peter Parker, and to Ron's dismay, Viktor Krum a row near the front on the groom's side, looking over at him. Ron began to blush when she saw him, and apparently, Hermione did, too. And they both seemed to focus their attention on something else. For Hermione, it was at the altar, as for Ron, he focused on some of the people sitting near Hermione.

Krum was sitting there, and as Ron noticed, he'd make a quick glance at Hermione every few seconds. Deciding he should stop paying attention to what Viktor was doing before he ended up ruining the ceremony by strangling him, he decided to see what Peter was doing. He was taking pictures of pretty much everything that was going on. Ron snickered. Peter was definitely finding this stuff to be amazing, particularly the floating candles.

It kind of reminded him of how his dad got whenever he was looking at muggle objects. Ron wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to like Peter. He was a really funny guy, and a great person to talk to, but Ron still had his suspicions about the guy. When Ron saw Peter take those pictures, it took him back to what happened earlier, when Peter finally met Fleur:

"_My cousin?" Fleur asked in surprise._

"_Well, distant cousin." Peter replied. "You see, we never actually met before. I didn't know I had a distant cousin until I was informed that you were getting married. I'm on the non-magical side of the family." Fleur shrieked out in happiness._

"_Oh, zis eez wonderful!" She said. "I am going too 'ave an amazing wedding! But why do you 'ave a camera around your neck?"_

"_Oh… I'm a photographer." Peter replied.  
_

"_Even better! Now we'll 'ave pictures of ze wedding!"_

And that was how Peter became the official photographer for the wedding. Ron was there for that conversation. That also brought to mind the fact that Hermione wasn't chosen to be a bridesmaid. That upset Ron quite a bit for some reason. After all, Bill was courteous enough to pick Harry as a groomsman, you'd think Fleur would be just as courteous and make Hermione a bridesmaid.

No, instead the bridesmaids were only made up of Fleur's little sister (Who was also the maid of honor), Ginny, two of Fleur's cousins, and the Weasley cousin that stood next to Harry, Who Fleur barely knew, anyway. As for the groomsmen, it was made up of Ron's brothers (except for Percy), Himself, and Harry. It made Ron wonder if Hermione was right about Fleur. Not that he'd ever tell that to Hermione that.

"You may now kiss the bride!" stated the wizard that was wedding Bill and Fleur. Ron sighed as Bill kissed Fleur.

_About time. _Ron thought. _Now we can get to the reception! I'm hungry!_

_**Peter Parker's POV**_

_Those were some pretty nice speeches. _Peter thought as he watched one of the older Weasley brothers, whose hair is shorter than the rest of the brothers, and had burn marks at some points of his skin, finish his speech. _I wonder where he got those burn marks._

After the guy's speech ended, the bride and groom had their dance, and afterwards, everyone else hit the dance floor. After a few minutes, Fleur walked over to where Peter was sitting, which included a few members of her family.

"'Ello, Peter! Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Tremendously." Peter replied. The groom, who was Ron's brother, Bill, or so Peter was told by Hermione at the ceremony, walked over. He looked terribly beaten up in a way. Peter should ask Hermione what happened to him. She seemed to know everything.

"Hey, Fleur. You wanna hit the dance floor?" Bill asked.

"I will. I'm just seeing 'ow Peter's doing." Fleur replied. Peter got up and walked over to them.

"Hey." Peter said.

"Well, hi, Peter!" Bill stated, giving Peter a handsake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Peter said.

"Yeah, my dad's always found the muggle newspapers fascinating. He finds it amazing that you're able to get pictures of Spider-Man without using magic."

"Yeah… I've noticed." Peter replied. He didn't see much of Mr.Weasley, but when he did, the man would hit him with a pool of questions about the 'muggle' world and his ability with the camera.

"So, you're related to Fleur?" Bill replied.

"Yeah." Peter replied. "I'm her distant cousin." _God, I hate lying to these people. _Peter thought. _But that's my life. Full of lies and secrets. I guess nothing ever changes. _"Of course, I'll probably stay longer because Spider-Man's in the area." Peter added as an after thought.

"That eez 'orrible! Ze muggle newspapers say he's a menace!" Fleur stated.

_Oh, joy. _Peter thought. _Another person who believes J. Jonah Jameson. _

"Well, don't worry." Peter replied. "I don't think he's as bad as they say he is. He hasn't attacked me, yet."

"Thank goodness!" Fleur stated. "Now tell me, Peter, what eez New York like?"

"It's nice." Peter replied.

"Well, I doubt eet eez as lovely as Paris. It is romantic, and we also 'ave better…" At this point, Peter stopped listening, and began looking around. He noticed Ron sitting at a table, looking miserable. Peter then looked over at the dance floor, where Hermione and Krum were dancing.

_No wonder Ron looks so miserable. _Peter thought. _I really wish Ron would pluck up some courage and ask her to dance with him. _

"What about you, Peter?" Fleur asked, making Peter snap back to reality. "'Ave you ever been to Paris?"

"No." Peter replied.

_**Eddie Brock's POV**_

_They're all a bunch of idiots. _Eddie thought, as a few of the death eaters got ready to head in. _they can't even kill a boy. _He almost defeated that Potter kid, himself, if it wasn't for Spider-Man's interference, and his new pals. But he could still defeat them a lot easier then these skull-faced morons could.

"Mr.Brock." Said one of the Death Eaters. "We're ready to go through." Eddie looked at him.

"Good. Let me go tell Voldemort." Eddie said.

"No need, Venom. I already know." The icy voice of Voldemort stated from behind him. Eddie looked over and saw Voldemort walk over. All the Death Eaters bowed. The only ones who weren't bowing were Eddie and Cletus Cassidy, otherwise known as Carnage. And there was a reason for it. Neither of them wanted to think of this Voldemort guy as a lord.

And as far as Eddie could tell, he didn't trust him. As a matter of fact, the only reason either of them were there was for their own wants. Cletus wanted more power, (_Not that he really NEEDED any more power._ Eddie thought) while Eddie just wanted Spider-Man dead. And Voldemort offered to fulfill these wishes as long as they helped him, and with a guy who could kill another with just a puny magical stick, the offer was just too good to pass up. Although, Eddie was beginning to have his doubts. The guy couldn't even kill a boy, how could he possibly have the ability to kill Spider-Man?

"What's the matter with you?" Cletus Cassidy asked Voldemort. Eddie looked at Voldemort and noticed what Cletus meant. Voldemort looked angry.

"Wormtail isn't here!" Voldemort replied. "The little fool! No follower of mine should disobey my commands! Especially him! He knows what I'd do if he disobeyed me!"

"If it's any constellation, sir." Replied Severus Snape, another man Eddie had no trust in. "Perhaps something… happened to Wormtail. Perhaps _Spider-Man _had something to do with it. After all, Mr. Brock did tell us he was in the area."

"This is true, Severus. But I wouldn't come to any conclusions just yet." Voldemort stated. He then began heading the other direction. "As for now… PREPARE TO ATTACK!" he then diappeared out of thin air.

_I really HATE it when these guys do that! _Eddie thought, as he prepared to attack.

_**Harry Potter's POV**_

Harry sat at a table next to Ron, and was personally getting tired of him babbling about how stupid Krum was. That's all Ron was doing, staring at Viktor and Hermione, dancing. And for Harry, just watching him was bringing back bad memories of that bothersome fight at the Yule Ball. He didn't want to put up with another incident between those two, again. Harry had to knock some sense into Ron.

"Ron!" Harry stated, getting Ron's attention.

"What now, Harry!" Ron grumbled.

"This is getting ridiculous! Go ask Hermione to dance with you!" He answered. Ron's ears began to turn red.

"What!" He replied, flabbergasted.

"You heard me, Ron! You two have been bickering non-stop since we came back to the Burrow!" Harry replied. "I thought it'd get better after the funeral, plus the fact that you and Hermione had started treating each other better after you broke up with Lavender. But no! It's getting worse!"

"Well, I can't help it!" Ron responded. "Perhaps if she stopped talking to _Vicky_, I wouldn't be so upset! Besides, she's already dancing with _him_."

"Ron! This isn't like the Yule Ball! Viktor and Hermione aren't on a date! This is a wedding reception! It's normal for someone to cut in! Just ask, politely! Besides, it would make Hermione's day if you danced with her." Harry said the last sentence a little quieter. He didn't want to make a scene. Ron gave him a frustrated look.

"If it's so easy, Harry, why don't YOU show me how it's done?" Ron stated. Harry wasn't expecting this.

"Who would I ask, Ron?" Harry said. Ron began to smirk.

"How 'bout my sister?" He replied. Harry looked at the dance floor to see Ginny dancing with a guy that Harry guessed was related to Fleur.

"Okay." He answered. He then got up and walked over to the two. _Okay, Harry, show Ron how it's done. _Harry thought, as he tapped the guy's shoulder. He looked over at Harry, smiling.

"Yes?" the guy said.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course you may!" The guy said, pulling away from Ginny. Harry then put an arm around her and danced.

"I had a feeling you'd be one of the guys to dance with me." Ginny said.

"Yeah, me too." Harry replied.

"I'm guessing Ron put you up to this." Ginny said.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't mean I didn't have the urge to do so, myself." Harry answered.

"Well, I'm glad he did, anyhow." Ginny replied.

_God, I was stupid for breaking up with this girl. _Harry thought, as he continued dancing with Ginny.

_**Hermione Granger's POV**_

"Hermione, vhy didn't you vant to come visit me in Bulgaria vhen I asked you to?" Viktor asked her as they danced to a slow song. Hermione looked up at him, surprised by the sudden question. He was pretty much silent most of the day, and she wasn't prepared for it at all, especially when it was almost three years ago when he asked her to come and visit.

"Well, I… just didn't want to leave my home after what happened, with You-Know-Who still alive and all." Hermione answered. _That should answer his question._

"There must be something else." Viktor replied. "Vas it because of Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, confused.

"Vell, I know Harry told me you two vere just friends, but you never know. You might think differently than Harry. So… vas it because of Harry?"

"No! Not at all!" Hermione replied.

"Then who vas it because of?" Viktor asked. Hermione noticed how he said 'who' instead of 'what'. He knew it was because of some other guy.

_Just great. _Hermione thought. _What'll I tell him?_ But to her relief, she didn't have to. Someone had just tapped Viktor on the shoulder. To Hermione's excitement, it turned out to be Ron, who seemed to be blushing like mad.

"Do you mind if I cut in, Viktor?" Ron asked, politely. (Which completely surprised Hermione)

Viktor looked over at Hermione, and noticed the happiness in her face as she looked at Ron. "Ah!" said Viktor, as if realizing something. "Now I see!" He then stepped away from Hermione. "Yes you may." He then walked away. Ron then put his arms around Hermione's waist, awkwardly and began dancing with her. Hermione smiled at him as he did so.

"I'm guessing this means we're talking again." Hermione said. Ron nodded, still blushing furiously. "Good. I'm glad." Hermione replied.

_**Peter Parker's POV**_

_It's about time! _Peter thought as he stood near the table with the wedding cake, watching Ron and Hermione dance together. He had cut a slice for himself, as he watched. _I thought those two would never dance with each other!_ He then looked over toward Harry and Ginny, who were still dancing with each other. _There's another cute couple. Why do these people hold off relationships so long! _Peter then sighed.

_Who am I kidding? My relationships are the same way! I keep holding everything off until it's almost too late. _Suddenly, Peter felt a tingling sensation at the back of his head, although, it's almost always tingling in these magical areas. But he could tell it was something really dangerous by how big the tingling sensation was getting. And, as usual, his spider sense was right, because when he moved away from the table, the food went flying off the table by a red light. Peter looked over to where the light came from, to find one of those 'death eaters' coming toward him. He quickly ran the other direction, but the death eater started to follow him.

He then ran faster, where up ahead, the Burrow stood. _I should've worn my costume._ Peter thought, as he ran in to the house and toward Ron's room. When he got there, he leaped to the ceiling. A few minutes later, the death eater ran in and began looking around the room for him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The death eater shouted. and when he was right under him, Peter came off of the ceiling and landed on top of the death eater, knocking him unconscious. Peter got off the death eater, and took out his suitcase, which was under the bed he sleeps on. He unzipped the suitcase, then took his costume out of a secret pouch.

_Looks like it's time for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. _Peter thought as he quickly zipped the suitcase back up.

_**Ron Weasley's POV**_

Ron couldn't believe this was happening! Death Eaters, crashing the wedding! He and Hermione had taken out their wands as soon as they heard the explosion. And apparently, so did everyone else.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted as one of the Death Eaters behind Hermione pointed their wand at her. Hermione screamed in surprise, and Ron's spell went past her head and hit the Death Eater. Ron quickly went up to her. "Hermione! Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Oh, Ron…" She said, exasperated. She then hugged him. "Thank you!"

_Why can't she hug me when there aren't swarms of Death Eaters around us! _Ron thought as Hermione pulled away.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Um…"

And as if on cue, a voice behind them shouted, "Duck!" They both listened to the voice then heard him shout, "Stupefy!" once the spell whizzed past their heads, Ron and Hermione slowly rose from the floor, and looked over at their rescuer. It was Harry!

"Harry!" Both Ron and Hermione said at the same time, both running over to him. The three of them began fighting off the death eaters.

"Where did… Stupefy! … these guys come from?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Stupefy! But they're clearly after me!" Harry replied. Hermione gasped. Ron looked over at her.

"Hermione? What…" He asked in confusion.

"Viktor!" Hermione said, pointing toward where he was. About five different Death Eaters were pointing wands at him from behind, without him noticing. Without a second thought, Ron ran away from Harry and Hermione, and towards Viktor. "Ron, NO!" Hermione shouted as he ran toward Viktor. But Ron didn't stop, instead he leaped towards Viktor, and knocked him to the ground, as all five Death Eaters shouted the killing curse. All five ended up colliding with each other and vanishing.

Ron looked up to see the Death Eaters standing around him, now pointing at him with their wands. Ron shuts his eyes. _this is it!_ Ron thought to himself. But instead of ten different killing curses coming at him, he heard something that sounded like '_thwip!' _And slowly opened his eyes to see all five Death Eaters being pulled backward by what looked like a web.

_Spider-Man! _Ron thought. He never thought he'd be glad to see a guy who names himself after the thing Ron fears most! As he expected, it was Spider-Man, and he walked over and helped him to his feet.

"You all right?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Ron answered.

"Ron!" said the familiar voice of Hermione. Ron turned to be greeted by a huge hug from her. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"You saved my life!" Ron heard Viktor say. Ron looked over to see a very shocked Viktor.

"Well, sure… I wasn't going to let you die. What good would come out of that?" He said. _Although, I can't believe I saved him myself!_ Ron thought. _Especially when that git took Hermione to the Yule Ball three years ago._

"SPIDER-MAN!" said a raspy voice from the right of them. Everyone looked over to see Venom, and another version of him, that wasn't as broad as him, and was covered in red and black.

_There's more of them? _Ron thought.

_**Peter Parker's POV**_

_This figures! _Peter thought as he guarded the four people behind him.

"Get out of here, you guys!" Peter shouted from under his mask. They all listened, and ran to help out the others ward off the death eaters.

"We meet again!" Venom said.

"Listen, Eddie. I don't know why you're working for them, but I think it's about time you stop." Peter said.

"And ruin my chance of KILLING you! I don't think so!" Venom replied. He then hit Peter in the face, making him fly backward and crash into a table. Peter quickly tried punching him, but Venom quickly grabbed his fist, and held him still. Then Carnage attacked him while Venom was holding him, with a massive hammer made from his costume. Peter was knocked to the ground.

He felt weak, now, and didn't know what he would do. Venom's weakness is high sound frequencies, but Carnage didn't have the same weakness. But there was one thing that both of them couldn't take… fire. But how in the world was he supposed to create fire out of nowhere? He then saw a wand next to an unconscious Death Eater nearby. _That's it! I'll use magic!_

Then Peter realized, The only problem with that idea, though, was, first off, he doesn't know how to use magic, and second off, he's what wizards call a 'muggle', and he wasn't sure if that could effect him or not. But he had to try. He secretly grabbed the wand as Venom walked toward him, and tried to think of some word. He then remembered a word he heard the Weasleys say a few times during his stay for cooking or lighting the fire.

_Well, it's worth a try. _Peter thought.

"Any last words, Spider-Man?" Venom asked.

"Yeah!" Peter replied, getting a little bit to his feet and pointing the wand at the two symbiotes. "Incendio!" And with that, a large flame came out of the wand, while at the same time, the wand exploded in Peter's hand. Peter ended up flying backward, hitting the ground in pain that overwhelmed him. Venom and Carnage began running off in panic. While the Death Eaters started to retreat with them. Peter slowly began to get up, trying to ignore the pain.

_So that's what happens when a non-magical person uses a wand and a spell that actually works. _Peter thought. _Talk about painful!_

"Spider-Man!" Hermione, who ran over with Harry and Ron, shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, besides maybe a few broken ribs. Ow!" Peter replied from under his mask.

"How did you know that spell?" Ron asked in surprise, looking at the shattered wand on the ground.

"I don't know." Peter answered. "I guessed." He then looked around the place. He saw that everyone was going through all the bodies, checking for pulses. "Some wedding reception, wouldn't ya' say?"

"It was actually quite nice." Ron replied. "Up until the maniacs decided to crash it!"

"No one died, did they?" Peter asked.

"We aren't sure, yet." Hermione said, looking worried. "I hope not."

"Me, too." Peter stated. "I better get all of you to a safer place."

"Sure thing." Harry answered. He then looked around. "Where's Peter?"

_Oh boy! _Peter thought. _Better speak quickly._

"I have no idea. I'm sure the guy's fine, though. No doubt trying to get help." Peter said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Harry answered. "After all, he is your photographer."

_Phew! _Peter thought, as they walked toward the burrow. _Now I can relax!_

* * *

a/n: and there's the new chapter. some parts seem week, but I'm trying to do better. Oh and btw, sorry it took so long for me to put up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! It's been a while since I wrote this story. Sorry I've been gone for such a long time. Let me get back on track. :)

**Chapter 8: The Start of An Adventure**

* * *

**Peter Parker's POV**

Night fell as Peter walked over to the tree the man was tied up on while he donned his costume. he was smiling.

"So I hear they came." He stated. "You know, if you let me go, I could talk it over with him, perhaps." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sure you would, Ratboy. Like you'd even have the guts to. You're afraid of him more than you are of Harry."

"That's not true!" But Peter didn't want to hear it, he shot webbing at his mouth to shut him up.

"Listen! Innocent people were hurt, maybe even killed, by your 'friends'!" Anger started to rise in him as he said it. "So I can't trust you as much as I could trust them!" He then turned and walked away. "I'll be sure to bring food later."

_This madness has to be stopped._ he thought as he headed to the house.

**Harry Potter's POV**

Harry started packing his bags. He couldn't stay here any longer. He was a danger to everyone he was around. That's how it's always been. Perhaps he could leave before everyone else wakes up. _I know Ron and Hermione wanted to come._ he thought. _But it's too dangerous to take them along. I have to defeat Voldemort myself._

"Harry. Where are you going?" He turned at the sound of the voice. Ron and Hermione stood there. _Crap!_ he thought.

"Somewhere you can't follow." He replied as he headed toward the open space of the door, dragging the bag behind him. But Ron cut him off.

"You aren't leaving without us, mate."

"Ron, get out of the way."

"No, Harry!" Hermione stated. "Ron's right! We're going with you whether you like it or not!"

"Yeah, and we won't take no for an answer!" Ron stated.

"But-" Harry started to sigh. What's the use? They probably would've followed him anyway. "Fine. But be quick with packing will you?"

"Will do." Ron stated, smirking. The two of them walked out.

"Seems to me you're gonna need all the help you can get." Came a voice from the window. Harry looked over to see Spider-Man sitting on the windowsill. Harry moaned.

"Don't tell me you plan on coming, too. No offense, Spidey, but I don't even KNOW you." Spider-Man stepped into the room.

"I just saved your life. That's all you need to know. And trust me, with Venom and Carnage on Voldy's side, you're gonna need me.

"We're coming, too!" Harry turned to see Ginny and, out of all people, Viktor Krum, walk into the room.

"Dear god!" Harry said in exasperation. "Why don't we just drag the whole wedding ceremony along!"

"Harry. I am not going to let yourself get killed. I need to come to make sure you stay safe." Ginny replied. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked over at Viktor.

"So, what's your excuse?" Harry asked. "Just coming for the heck of it?"

"You and your friends saved me more than once. Now it is time to repay the favor."

"Fine you all can come! But you better not get in the way of defeating voldemort. He's dangerous. When we reach him, you guys better stay far away."

"Do we even know where to find him?" Ginny asked. Harry looked down at his feet. He didn't think about that. Where would he have to start looking?

"No."

"Don't worry." Spider-Man spoke. "I have the solution to that problem.

* * *

a/n: So there you have it. After a long hiatus, There's the new chapter. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to put in new chapters sooner. Hoped you enjoyed this short one. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Peter Parker's POV**

"Heya, Ratface!" Peter shouted from under his mask to the man tied to the tree, as he swung over, the others following close behind. "Brought some friends along, this time!" He landed in front of him and ripped off the webbing he put there earlier.

The man squealed in agony, putting a hand over his mouth. "My face!"

"look at the bright side." Peter said, throwing the webbing to the ground, and ripping off the webbing that held the man. "It's not like it could look any worse."

"Wormtail!" Peter heard Harry shout from behind him. Harry took out his wand, and pointed it at the man.

"I should kill you right now, you traitor!" Harry shouted. Peter crossed his arms.

"Well, it seems you two have a history, huh?"

"This man's the reason I have no parents!" Harry shouted.

"ah!" Peter nodded in understanding. He new that very feeling. The feeling of revenge. Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, and countless of other people he had to watch die in front of him. But now was not the time for this. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. " I understand how you feel, but right now, we need him."

"Need him?" Peter heard Ron say, causing him to look over in his direction. "We don't even know we could trust him?"

"Because you can trust me, that's why." Peter answered. Ron just shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe coming from a guy who calls himself Spider-Man." Spider-Man grumbled in frustration.

"Ron! Will you get over your fears and just listen to me?" He then directed his attention to everyone else. "And I mean all of you, listen. Ratface, here may not be trustworthy, but he's the only one who knows where Voldemort's hiding. So for now, we're gonna have to trust him."

"He tells the truth, you know." Wormtail responds, quivering.

"Shut up!" everyone shouted in unison at him.

"I don't care." Ron stated. "I'm not following that rat!" he pointed at Wormtail.

"Ron." Hermione cut in. "Spider-Man's right. death eater or not, Wormtail may be useful."

"Hermione, you can't be serious." He looked over at Harry. "Are you hearing this, Harry?" Harry sighed.

"Ron, she has a point."

"So we'll do it?" Peter said. Harry nodded. Ron grumbled. And Wormtail seemed filled with relief. But Spider-Man wasn't finished with Wormtail. "Hey, Wormy." he said, grabbing him by his cloak. "Don't even think of doing any funny business, because if you even try it…" he pointed to his head as he said it. "I'll know." Wormtail nodded, frantically.

"Good." Harry stated, looking at everyone. "Let's go."

* * *

Okay, there's Chapter 9. I know, it was a little short, but I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Peter Parker's POV**

"So let me get this straight," Peter began as he walked along the winding dirt path with Harry. "These, um, horcruxes have pieces of Voldy's soul inside of them?"

Harry nodded.

"He did it so he could come back even if I managed to kill him," He pointed out.

Peter scratched his head. That was certainly one of the stranger villainous schemes Peter had heard. Had he been a normal person, he would have not believed a word of it, and would have claimed what Harry was saying was not possible. But he was Spider-Man; He has tangled with Vampires and Gods… and weird duck people. He also fought villains that he had sworn were dead only a few months ago; so he more than readily believed it. As a matter of fact, Peter was now wondering if Norman Osborn had a few horcruxes lying around his mansion.

"And do you have any idea where these Horcruxes are?" Peter asked.

"Not a clue," Harry answered.

"Not a clue?" Peter responded. "Are you telling me we have to scour all of the United Kingdom to find seven Horcruxes?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "The only thing I know is that one of the Horcruxes is a locket. Other than that, I'm clueless." Peter certainly didn't like to hear that. This was just one wild goose chase.

"Great, just great." Peter responded, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "We're going to be at this forever."

"Actually, I think you've given us an advantage." Harry answered, making a quick glance behind them. Peter looked in the direction Harry was looking in and saw Wormtail sandwiched between Viktor and Ginny, who were keeping him from running away.

"Ah, point taken." Peter responded.

"Only problem is getting him to talk," Harry answered. He glanced back up at Peter.

"Well, we could always tie him up and start tickling his toes with a feather," Peter joked. Harry gave Peter an unamused look. "Don't worry." Peter then said. "I'll try to get him to talk." Peter then fell back until he was walking right next to Ginny. "Hey Ginny, wanna swap places?" He asked.

"Um, sure." Ginny responded, letting Peter in her spot as she moved up to walk next to Harry.

"Hiya, Wormy! Miss me?" Peter asked Wormtail, who grimaced at the sound of his voice.

"Please, leave me alone." Wormtail responded. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Relax, I just want to talk." Peter answered.

"That's all you ever seem to do," Wormtail jived.

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor," Peter quipped. "And here I thought you were just a gwumpy wumpy." Peter's voice deepened his voice as he said the last part as if he were talking to a toddler.

Wormtail glanced down at his feet in probably a vain attempt to avoid eye contact with Peter. Peter sighed. He would probably have to make some attempt at getting on Wormtail's good side.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot."

Wormtail looked up at him with an expression that told Peter that he was much too aware of that fact.

"Okay," Peter corrected himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was more like we leaped off with that wrong foot and I'm real sorry about that. But you have to listen to me. We need to find these horcruxes. Do you happen to know where we can find one?"

"And why should I help you?" Wormtail responded. "You haven't done anything to help me, have you?"

"Not yet." Peter answered. "But I promise you, if you help us, I vow to make it up to you. I may not know you, but I at least know one thing. You're afraid. Afraid of Voldemort; afraid of what he could do to you if you go against him. But I promise, I will protect you from Voldemort. No harm will come to you while I'm around."

Wormtail glanced back up at him, his eyes suddenly filled with a look of relief. He sighed.

"I can't help you." He answered. A wave of frustration came over Peter as he heard it.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" He asked, as calm as he could.

"I do not know where the other Horcruxes are." He answered. "only Voldemort knows."

Peter felt a surge of horror rush through him.

"But that would mean—" Peter started.

Wormtail nodded.

_Well, this complicates things._ Peter thought to himself.

**Harry Potter's POV**

Harry glanced back as he watched Spider-Man fall back to take Ginny's place with Pettigrew. Ginny, meanwhile, made her way forward and met up with Harry.

"Hey, Harry." She said as she came up to him.

"Um, hey." Harry answered, keeping his eye contact far away from hers.

There was a long pause between the two of them.

"So, why did Spider-Man want to switch places with me?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. "Were you tired of him talking or something?"

Harry finally turned to look at her. He couldn't help but smile at the question.

"Well, he was getting a little annoying," Harry answered her, jokingly. "But that wasn't the reason." He then whispered into her ear. "Spidey's going to try to convince Wormtail to give us information about the Horcruxes."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well good luck with that then" she responded, incredulously. "I can't possibly imagine getting Wormtail to tell us anything.

Harry chuckled. He sure did miss having these kinds of conversations with Ginny.

Another long pause. During this, Harry glanced up at the setting sky. The sun was not visible, thanks to the trees, but the red and orange tint of the sky illuminated off the leaves and branches of the trees.

"It's getting dark out. Long time since I've seen the sky." He said aloud. It had been raining and cloudy for the past couple of weeks, unfortunately.

"I know." Ginny answered. "We tend to forget how pretty it is, don't we?" she answered.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She was beautiful in this light. She was beautiful in every light, actually. He wondered if he made a mistake giving her up.

"Um, Ginny?" Harry began.

"Yes Harry?" she responded.

"I was thinking—"

"Harry!" Harry and Ginny looked back as Spider-Man came up alongside them.

Harry frowned. _Terrible timing, Spider-Man_.

"What is it, Spider-Man?" Harry answered, sounding a little more frustrated with him than he intended.

"We have a problem." Spider-Man answered. "I found out who could tell us where to find the horcruxes, but you won't like who we have to get it from."

Harry did not respond. He had a feeling he knew who.

"we have to go to Voldemort."

* * *

a/n: There's Chapter 10 (finally!) I hope you liked it. Just so you know, I'm going to try a new habit and post a chapter up once a month until I'm finished the story. Don't forget to review. :)


End file.
